Nama Pendosa
by Aznafaru Natasya
Summary: Solar, gadis yang terkena kutukan dari Dewi Takdir dijauhi oleh orang-orang di kota. Sehingga hadirlah pemuda buta yg bernama Fang, memberinya harapan Warning! OOC, No power, Fantasy, Slight Romance, Fem! BoBoiBoy, typo (mungkin?)


Di sebuah kota dengan musim semi, terlahirlah sosok bayi yang mungil. Sontak, Dewi Takdir melihat insiden itu.

"Wah, lihat... Ada bayi lucu baru lahir di dunia ini" ucap Dewi Takdir dengan seringainya.

Lalu, Dewi Takdir memiliki niat jahat. Ia akan memberikan kutukan pada bayi itu.

"Oh ya, aku akan bermain-main dengan memberikan sihir padanya"

Sekali mantra, ia sudah mengendalikan takdir si bayi tersebut.

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy Galaxy © Monsta**

 **Nama Pendosa**

* * *

"Hey! Jauhi dia! Dia anak iblis"

"Hahaha, siapa yang mau berteman dengannya dengan keadaan begitu?"

"Menjijikkan!"

"Monster! Gaada yang mau sama kamu"

Ya, itulah kalimat yang selalu dilontarkan pada gadis berusia 15 tahun. Fisiknya berbeda dari orang pada umumnya, tubuhnya kurus kering, juga mata sayu. Terlihat ia tak sehat, juga ia dikutuk dengan kondisi seperti ini. Menurutnya ia tak apa, ia kuat. Tapi apa daya, ketika ia menerima hari-hari kalimat itu atau kata yang menyakitkan, apakah ia bakal tenang saja? Tidak, ia juga bisa menangis walau ia bisa bisa menderita walau ucapnya tak apa. Dan ketika ia terlanjur menangis, ia takkan berhenti mengalirkan air matanya.

* * *

Malam hari, gadis berambut cokelat dengan manik kuning secerah rembulan di malam hari tersebut duduk di bukit yang berada jauh dari kota. Ia memandang langit itu dalam dian, mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban datang.

"Seandainya ada seorang saja yang menjadi kawanku..." gumamnya pelan dari bibir mungilnya.

Lalu, ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, seolah meraih bintang yang bercahaya di langit biru tua itu dengan mudah. Ia pikir, hidup adalah sebuah anugrah yang sangat besar, jadi ia ingin sekali bertahan hidup. Tapi ia membutuhkan seorang teman, walau cuma satu. Orangtua gadis tersebut sudah meninggalkannya di usia belia, jadi ia juga belum merasakan apa arti kasih sayang. Paling tidak, teman saja sudah cukup untuk melengkapi kebahagiaannya.

Ya, di pagi hari yang menurutnya sama saja. Ia berjalan di sebuah lorong yang sepi, hanya lewat. Ia di siksa oleh anak seusianya, dijambak, dilepari sebuah batu, dan dicaci maki. Ia sudah muak sekarang, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ada seorang lelaki buta yang tertutup oleh perban di kedua matanya, berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat, sedang melihatnya dari kejauhan ketika gadis itu berlari dengan isakan tangis yang terdengar keras.

"Mengapa tikus itu selalu dibenci oleh manusia?" tanyanya dalam bisik sambil melihat tikus-tikus itu berjalan.

Lalu, orang yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya pun menjawab "Ya karena mereka itu kotor, persis dirimu! Hahahaha"

Gadis itu pun terdiam, ingin menangis lagi. Tapi ia kaget ketika ada seorang pemuda buta dengan mata tertutup oleh perban yang terlihat 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu melindunginya.

"Bagiku ini adalah diskriminasi yang tak masuk akal, apakah tikus itu benar-benar sangat kotor bagimu?" ucap pemuda itu, sontak saja segerombolan orang yang barusan menghina gadis itu pun mundur perlahan menjauhi pemuda buta itu.

"Jangan mendekatinya lagi!" tegurnya dengan suara lantang, lalu segerombolan orang itu menatapnya kesal dan meninggalkan pemuda buta dan gadis yang masih di situ.

"Terima kasih ya..." ucap gadis itu dengan lega.

"Ya, sama-sama" balas pemuda itu.

Gadis itu sangat bersyukur pada pemuda buta itu karena telah menyelamatkannya, walau ada perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di batinnya. Tetap saja, air matanya lolos mengalir turun kedua pipinya tanpa henti. Ia berharap lagi, jika seandainya ia dapat menjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan, ia akan menjadi seorang gadis biasa di hadapan pemuda ini. Sontak saja, gadis itu menggenggam tangan pemuda buta itu untuk menuntunnya jalan.

"Kita... Belum berkenalan, bolehkan aku mengetahui namamu?" tanya pemuda buta itu dengan penasaran, yang ditanya pun diam seketika. Bisakah ia memberitahukan namanya? Apakah tak apa jika ia tahu dia siapa? Tapi, bukankah ia menolongnya tadi?

"Namaku... Solar..." balas gadis itu dengan suara yang menyembunyikan ketakutan.

"Salam kenal ya, Solar. Namaku Fang" ucap pemuda buta itu pada Solar, sosok gadis yang ia tolong dengan memberikan senyuman tulus padanya.

Solar tidak menyangka ada orang yang akan mendekatinya, mungkin ia pikir permintaannya telah terkabulkan. Tapi apakah Fang akan meninggalkannya setelah ia tahu diri ini siapa? Tapi ia cegah itu, ia akan berusaha agar menjadi sosok biasa padanya.

"Salam kenal, Fang..." balas Solar dengan air mata yang mengalir lagi tanpa diketahui oleh Fang.

Ya, Solar tahu, dirinya tak sempurna, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Ia juga merutuki dirinya kenapa ia bisa menjadi begini? Apa salahnya kenapa ia diberikan kutukan pada sang Dewi Takdir? Ia bingung pada takdirnya sendiri.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka saling bertukar cerita. Meski Solar tak cerita semua, hanya beberapa cerita di masa kebahagiaannya saja, bersenda gurau, dan berdongeng selama perjalanan.

"Apa kamu suka pemandangan?" tanya Fang antusias.

"Iya, kamu mau kesana? Kebetulan kita dekat dengan bukit yang biasa ku kunjungi" tambah Solar dengan penasaran.

"Yep, ayo" pinta Fang, juga Solar yang membantunya menuntun Fang jalan.

Tapi ada yang menjanggal, kenapa perasannya berdebar-debar? Ada apa dengan perasaan ini? Itulah yang ada di benak mereka berdua. Pikir Solar, ia menggenggam tangan Fang karena wajar ia tak bisa melihat. Tapi kenapa?

Sampai di bukit, mereka saling diam, menikmati suasana angin yang membelai rambut dan kulit mereka dengan lembut.

"Mengapa aku terlahir dengan seperti ini? Mereka menjauhiku karena kutukanku... Aku tak pernah berbuat salah kepada siapapun, tapi kenapa?" ucap Solar yang hampir tak kedengaran, tapi Fang mendengarnya.

"Kau ku kenal adalah gadis yang sangat baik, tapi kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..."

Fang pun meraba di tanah, instingnya ia merasakan bahwa ada bunga Lily Putih di sebelahnya. Dan benar, ia pun memetiknya.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu demi dirimu, dengan memberikanmu bunga yang mekar ini" ucap Fang, lalu ia pun mendekatkan diri pada Solar yang ia rasa agak berjauhan dengannya tadi.

"Bunga Lily Putih?" tanya Solar sambil melirik bunga itu.

"Ya, bunga Lily Putih yang menakjubkan" jawab Fang, lalu menaruhnya pelan seakan ia memberikan sebuah penghormatan.

"Aku menaruhnya dengan lembut di dekatmu" ucapnya dengan lembut sehingga Solar pun merona.

Tapi, di lain sisi. Dari kejauhan telah terlihat sang Dewi Takdir merasakan amarah, karena Solar telah mendapatkan 'Cahaya' setelah mendapatkan sebuah kegelapan yang dilalui gadis itu. Tanpa Solar sadari bahwa hal yang ia takutkan pun akan terjadi di saat yang tak tepat. Lalu, sang Dewi Takdir pun memiliki niat jahat.

"Jika kau mendapatkan wajah jelek gadis itu, bagaimana ekspresi yang akan kau perlihatkan?" ucapnya dengan seringaian iblis, juga suara yang menantang sang gadis itu apakah ia masih bertahan atas penderitaannya lagi?

Tanpa basa-basi, Dewi Takdir pun memberikan sihir penyembuh kepada Fang agar pulih dari kebutaannya itu. Dan Fang pun terkejut, ia bisa melihat. Dengan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali, ia langsung mendapati sosok gadis berambut cokelat dengan sehelai putih di rambutnya, manik kuning cerah, juga parasnya sangat cantik. Tapi kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan terlihat aneh, Fang tak perdulikan. Menurutnya ia gadis yang baik hati, juga cantik... Hey Solar, apa kau tahu? Fang jatuh hati padamu tahu /Diseret.

Fang menganga akan dirinya bisa melihat. Tapi bukan hanya itu, ia bisa melihat sosok gadis ini yang juga membuatnya jatuh hati itu. Sayang, Solar berburuk sangka. Langsung ia berlari ke gudang biasa ia bersembunyi ketika orang yang selalu menyerangnya di kota, ia pikir kalau Fang akan mencaci makinya dengan lontaran kalimat yang hari-hari ia dengar, menyakitkan. Tapi sebenarnya Fang tidak berniat seperti itu, hanya pikirannya sedang berpikir jernih apa yang terjadi sehingga ia tiba-tiba bisa melihat.

Solar masih berlari dengan membawa bunga Lily Putih pemberian Fang. Pas di gedung, ia tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri karena lelah berlari. Lalu ia memandang langit-langit gedung, seperti berusaha mendengar suara yang entah berasal dari mana. Tanpa sadar bunga Lily itu yg semula berwarna putih, menjadi hitam yang penuh kegelapan, dan yang mengubahnya itu ialah sang Dewi Takdir. Itu adalah buga Lily Hitam yang menyedihkan.

"Lihatlah! Kau akan menerima hadiah darinya, terimalah!" ucap Dewi Takdir sambil tertawa jahat dan menyeringai lebar sambil melihat wajah kesedihan Solar dari langit

Solar yang melihat bunga Lily Putih menjadi Lily Hitam pun memeluk bunga itu dalam tangis yang mendalam, ia tahu ini ulah Dewi Takdir kepada dirinya. Menurutnya, ini salahnya. Ia layak dihukum, karena dirinya sempat jatuh cinta pada Fang. Ya, ia akui bahwa perasaan berdebar-debar itu adalah perasaan cinta pada Fang seorang tadi. Tapi, apakah ini balasannya? Mengapa ia dilarang jatuh cinta? Padahal ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang. Tapi ia tahu, orang seperti dirinya tak layak jatuh cinta.

Gadis itu pun menangis lagi dalam pelukan bunga itu, ia rasa dirinya ini menyedihkan. Tak bisa disangkal lagi. Tanpa Solar ketahui, Fang mengejarnya dan ia mendapati Solar menangis sendiri di gudang yang sudah tak layak huni dengan memeluk bunga pemberiannya tadi yang sudah berwarna hitam.

"Apakah aku mati saja?" ucap Solar yang menggema satu ruangan itu, tentu saja Fang mendengarnya. Itu membuat hati Fang tersayat, karena ia tak ingin kehilangan Solar. Ia tahu, Solar itu sangat rapuh. Jadi ia ingin menguatkan Solar dengan cara apapun.

Fang pun berkata "Jangan menangis... karena aku akan selalu berada di sisimu sampai mati, karena itulah..."

Solar pun tersentak kaget atas kehadiran Fang tiba-tiba, ia pun menoleh dengan mata sembab karena air mata. Fang pun mengambil bunga Lily Hitam itu di dekat Solar, seketika berwarna putih kembali. Ia memakaikan bunga itu di dekat telinga solar bagian kanan, lalu membelai pipi Solar lembut.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah seorang gadis biasa. Solar" ucap Fang mantap dengan tatapan tulus dan kasih sayang yang ia sorotkan pada Solar. Solar pun merasa seperti ada harapan, terasa bahwa Fang lah yang menjadi 'Cahaya' nya. Ia rasa bahwa ia telah bebas dari takdir buruknya.

Ya, tepat pada ucapan Fang tadi. Perasaan yang diselimuti kegelapan oleh diri Solar pun lenyap, dalam artiannya ialah kutukan Solar telah lenyap.

"Dapatkah kau melihatnya sekarang?" ucap Fang dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang lebar ketika sorot mata Solar sebelumnya yang kelam, menjadi cerah bagaikan rembulan malam hari. Sihir mimpi buruk juga itu pun telah terbebaskan, dan Solar tersenyum pada Fang, sangat tulus.

"Terima kasih banyak... Fang"

* * *

 **Yeay! Update lagi/plak**

 **Sorry, sering nolep yak. Wajar seh**

 **Pada tau kan ini jalan ceritanya? So, ini dari lagu si penyuka daun bawang si rambut biru dari negeri sakura**

 **Thanks dah baca~ follow yak •w•)/**

 **#aznafaru_natasya**


End file.
